This project will create a bridge to the baccalaureate degree for American Indians in northern Minnesota. Students at 2 tribal colleges and a 2 year technical college will be linked by this program to 2 4-year research institutions. Participating 2 year colleges are: Northwest Technical College, Leech Lake Tribal College, White Earth Tribal and Community College. Four year research institutions are: the University of North Dakota and Bemidji State University. The tribal colleges serve a combined reservation population of 15,681 Anishinabe and Ojibwe people. The colleges serve a student body comprised of at least 92 percent American Indian. Northwest Technical College has a total of 4,000 students. The American Indian student population on Northwest Technical College's East Grand Forks campus is 2 percent, on its Bemidji campus 8 percent, on its Detroit Lakes campus 9 percent. This project will: provide research opportunities for 10 American Indian students from 2 year colleges; establish a mentoring program; provide summer research projects for the tribal college faculty to research topics such as Fetal Alcohol Syndrom and Diabetes at UND and/or BSU; develop courses for the 2 year colleges, which make available to the students NTC's expertise with computer technology, including "Basics of Bio-Medical Research" and "Teaching Laboratory Research Using Computer Technology"; enroll students from the 2 year colleges in courses and seminars at the 4 year institutions; develop visiting lectureships at the 2 year college in a course entitled "Orientation to Health Science Careers" taught by 4 year faculty; develop courses at the 2 year college jointly taught by both faculty, including elements of cultural diversity and learning/teaching styles; guarantee acceptance as Juniors by UND and/or BSU for those students successfully completing this program; provide complete academic, tutoring and support activities; and coordinate the program using innovative techniques, including regular use of the college's interactive television.